Black★Rock Shooter vs Terraria Guy
Black[http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Rock_Shooter ★'Rock Shooter']' vs Terraria Guy '''is a what-if? episode of Death Battle, featuring Black Rock Shooter form the media franchise of the same name and the Terraria Guy form the indie game series Terraria (Written by SaikouTouhou). Who do you think should win? Black Rock Shooter Terraria Guy Description ''Two dual wielding musketeers will be fighting to the death in this bullet filled fight! Will the Terraria guy claim another trophy in his great list of accomplishments, or will Rock triumph yet again? Interlude Boomstick: Swords are awesome, so are guns so why not use them both at the same time? Wiz: That was what these two probably thought when they choose their weapons, Black★Rock Shooter, Mato Kuroi's other self. Boomstick: And the Terraria Guy, the Eldritch Abominations slayer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyzes their weapon, armor and skill to find out who will win a Death Battle. Rule Boomstick: We got some special rules for this one right Wiz? Wiz: Right, first off we are using the 2012 anime version of BRS as we cannot make a composite character of all the different versions of BRS as they are too different and the Anime version is closer to the original artwork than the video game or manga version. Boomstick: Except for the OVA, and the anime is pretty much an extension of that. Wiz: Also we are giving the Terraria Guy access to his mount and summon. Boomstick: In counterpart, we are giving acces to BRS to Mato, her alternate self. Black★Rock Shooter (Cue this music form Black Rock Shooter) Wiz: In another world called the Otherworld, lives some strange human being called the otherself. These girls are created to take the psychological pain for the girls of our worlds. But one of them stand out among the others. And she's called Black★Rock Shooter. Wiz: Rock was created out of Mato's-her real world equivalent- desire to help people, which caused her to be one of the most powerful or her kind. Boomstick: This chick is made of the two things I like the most, except beer: Big guns and hot barely clothed girls! Wiz: Though her lack of clothing does not seem to disturb her at all, as she have more than the natural strength, speed and endurance of a normal otherself. Boomstick: Yeah, she can jump more than 20 meters into the air with a single jump, she can break chains with her bare hands, is somehow capable of lifting her giant ass cannon and swing it like it weight nothin'. And don't get me started on all the hits she can take! Wiz: Even if she visibly bleeds, her wound quickly heal mere seconds after being hurt and she has taken hit that would mean the end for even the others self. She has survived being crushed under a giant hammer, being rolled over by a spider robot, being impaled trough the chest and being squashed with metals chains. Boomstick: Holy shit that's some hardcore bondage. Wiz: But she is not only durable, she got extremely deadly weapons and she know how to use them. Like the Black Blade, which is just a regular katana, but is useful for quick close range combat Boomstick: Yeah that's bullshit, the only weapon we care about here is the '★'rock Cannon! A giant cannon almost her size that can shoot 20 well, Black Rocks per seconds. And it has multiple form too! Wiz: The regular form is an arm cannon that shoot very powerful black rock that explode at contact with enemies. Or sometime not. It can also morph into a gatling gun with high firing rate as it was able to destroy Chariot's giant spider robot in seconds. Boomstick: And she also got yet another double gatling gun capable of killing entire army of skeletons with it's monstruous firing power. Wiz: However she cannot move while using them. Boomstick: Well I don't think I would want to move away form these two babies anyways. Wiz: The cannon also can be used to block attack and is extremely resistant, but it can be broken. Boomstick: But since she can create another one form thin air, this is hardly a problem. Wiz: Will she is a very capable fighter like this she got another form. Once, her human equivalent, Mato Kuroi, fused with her to try to stop her form killing everyone in the Otherworld. Boomstick: But when she did, B★'RS had already killed her best friend Yomi's otherself, that look exactly like Yomi by the way, so, Mato snapped.' (cue footage of the transformation) Wiz: After what is probably one of the most painful looking anime transformation ever, Insane Black★Rock Shooter was born, stronger, more durable and even more bullets than ever. Boomstick: Her lame ass katana become the Insane Blade Claw, which is still a normal sword but it look awesome at least. Wiz: Well this normal blade is still capable of cutting trough stone pillar and many people at once with ease but whatever. Her ★rock Cannon become the Insane Cannon Lance, basically her normal cannon with a blade stuffed in it. Boomstick: The Insane Cannon Lance main cannon can fire a rain of deadly bullets on her opponent or she can just whack people with the big blade of the cannon, which is strong enough to easily pierce a big block of metal. Wiz: It also have a many tiny hidden cannon that she can sprout out of anywhere on the weapon. Boomstick: While they may seem weak because of their size, they managed to completely destroy Black★'Gold Saw's arms with ease.' Wiz: Her already insane endurance become even more ridiculous, as she now become practically bulletproof, doesn't feel any pain and can rip and reattach her arm without any permanent injury. Boomstick: She can still fire form her gun even when it is ripped apart somehow. Wiz: She also gain some control over chain to control her weapon form a distance or bind enemies with them. Boomstick: She isn't perfect however, as she have so much self confidence, this can put her in danger. Also Mato can still control I.BRS a little bit if she disagree with her decision. But since Mato seem to take all of Rock's pain when in battle, it's pretty easy to shut her up. Wiz: Also, she technically lost and even died against the original Black★Rock Shooter, but only by using the power of the others otherself. Boomstick:...So she kinda fought herself? How can yo-''' Wiz: With that said, few are the one who stand a chance against the only Black★Rock Shooter. (cue BRS shooting the giant skeleton that just crushed her). Terraria Guy (Cue this music form Terraria) '''Boomstick: Far, far away in the middle of the sea was an island called Terraria, the once pristine land was being corrupted by the... Corruption. Yeah lame name. Wiz: That is until a man with his guide woke up in the middle of the island and started hunting every strange and horrible monster in the area. Boomstick: That man's name was-''' Wiz: Actually he doesn't have a name, not even a gender, he is kind of your usual nameless and pastless video game protagonist. '''Boomstick: Still having no past or name make up for a pretty badass guy, especially with all of those weapons! Seriously look at this: flamethrower, magic staff, rocket launcher, sword, machine guns, flails, boomerangs and even a boomstick! Wiz: But since he can only carry so much weapons, we will need to sort out the weapon he will use. Boomstick: He's got the Terra Blade, a very fast swinging sword or light and darkness that shoot lasers somehow, the Flairon, a flail that throw homing bubble, the Scourge of the Corruptor, the Paladin's hammer and the Tsunami, a bow that can shoot 5 arrow at the time. Wiz: In his vast quantity of guns available, he will use the chain gun, a machine gun so fast it can fire 15 to 20 bullet per second, the Tactical Shotgun, a boomstick capable of firing 6 bullet with each shot and the Sniper Rifle, a really slow but really powerful gun. Boomstick: All of them use Chlorophyte Bullets, some pretty strange ammunition made out of plants somehow, but are not only stronger than your normal bullet but are actually homing! He doesn't even have to aim, that's my kind of weapon! Wiz: But that's not his ultimate ranged weapon, meet the Snowman Launcher- Boomstick: WAIT WHAT!? Out of all the awesome weapon he got, his strongest just throw goddamn snowmen at people!? Wiz:...Actually the Snowman Launcher is a very powerful homing rocket launcher, with each rockets being able to destroy all the block in a radius of at least 2 feet of diameter. Its sheer destructive power let him dig trough the ground like hot butter, similarly to his Shroomite Digging Claws. Boomstick: ...Nevermind then. So, even if his guns are awesome, he got even better magic weapons, like the Blizzard Staff, the Heat Ray and the- WAIT WHAT?! THE GOLDEN SHOWER! HAHAHAHA! He, like, literally piss on people?! HAHAHA! Wiz:Sigh... Said golden liquid is NOT piss, it's actually Ichor, a yellow substance said to be the bloods of the gods. Though it's weak, any opponent hit with this is stained yellow and have it's defense reduced for 10 seconds. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT, this guy weaponize the blood of the gods?! That's freakin' awesome! But what with all of his best weapon having ridiculous names? Wiz: I don't know, but I don't think he is the one naming his weapon. But offense is not the only thing the Terraria Guy is good at. Boomstick: Indeed, he got a sweet set of armor, called Shroomite. This boost is defense and shooting power, let him use less ammo when shooting and can make him invisible when he stand still. Wiz: He is equipped with the Frostspark Boots, that let him fly briefly, run at superhuman speed and skate on ice. Boomstick: The ankh shield, that grant him immunity to many sort of debuffs and let him tank any attack without flinching, so combo are absolutely useless against him. The Fishron wings make him fly even higher and make him immune to falling damage. Wiz: The Master Ninja Gear let him dodge any attack 10% of the time, even falling into lava, quickly dashes some distance and cling to walls. And the sniper scope boost his firing power and add a zooming scope to all of his guns. Boomstick: Whew! So are we done yet? Wiz: Nope! We still got his buffs potions and other little items here and there. Boomstick: ...Let's finish this because it start to get too long. Well, he got some potions to boost even further his already insane power. Like Endurance Potion, Ammo Reservation Potion, Inferno Potion, Invisibility Potion, Water Walking Potion, Lava Resistance Potion, Feather Fall Potion and even more than we have the time to name. Also the Healing Potions are not buffs, but they can heal him a little bit. But they can only be used once every minute. Wiz: The Discord Staff let him teleport short distances every seven seconds, and can latch on distant surfaces or enemies with the Christmas Hook. The tempest staff can summons two tiny tornadoes that shoot shark at people. Boomstick:...What? Wiz: Yes this is real. And finally, he got the ice rod that can create ice platform in the air, some dynamites, Molotov cocktails and some lava bucket. Boomstick: Well, with all of this, he look almost unstoppable. Wiz: Well he still got some weakness. He entirely depend on his weapons and armor, so if he loose them, he is good as dead. Also, he isn't exactly the best swordsman, as his only attack consist of swinging his sword vertically. Boomstick: Also, though his weapons work great on a 2 dimensional plane, they sometime loose in effectiveness when taking the third dimensions in account. Wiz: With all that said, few of those who entered the Death Battle rings can compare to this destroyer of worlds. Boomstick: FINALLY IT'S FINISHED (cue a video footage of the Terraria Guy eliminating a bunch of pirates). Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight BRS is standing alone in a barren area of the Otherworld Suddenly, the Terraria Guy accidentally teleport not far away form BRS, as he look in confusion around him and at his empty Teleportation Potion in his hand. At the sight of a new strong-looking opponent, BRS take a fighting pose with her rock cannon. The Terraria Guy does the same. (Cue the Boss 2 music form Terraria). FIGHT BRS transform her cannon into a gatling gun, while the TG take his boost potions and summons his minions. Though the invisibility potion is supposed to make him invisible, the inferno potion create a giant ring of fire around him, which make it obvious to see where he is. The two then start shooting at each others, TG with the Chain Gun, BRS with the gatling cannon, with each shot being destroyed before reaching the other side, including the sharknado's sharks. However, the green shots are soon overhwlemed by the blue ones, rapidly reaching TG. Before the bullet can reach him, the Terraria Guy take flight in the air and start shooting rocket at BRS. At the sight of impending doom coming at her, BRS transform back her cannon into regular form and start firing at the rocket while running away. While she can destroy a few of them, the firing rate of the Snowman Launcher is too high to constantly destroy them with her normal form cannon. BRS then leap away form the rocket's line of sight at TG and fire a powerful blast to him, before landing and taking her gattling gun yet again. Terraria Guy, unfazed by the attack, start shooting at the same time, leading to another gun fight. Taking advantage of the distraction of the gun fight, TG take out his Blizzard Staff and bombards Rock with his falling icicle. She get hit by the first few before blocking the rest with the Rock Cannon. She then shot the Blizzard Staff of the Terraria Guy's hand and lunge at it to use it against its user. However, the fall stop after not even a single seconds, something that TG easily dodge. Having finally landed, TG uses the Christmas Hook to bring BRS in his fiery aura before impaling her with the Terra Blade. He then lunch the burning girl away with a laser form the Terra Blade and hit her with the Paladin's Hammer as she goes. As Black Rock Shooter get up form the beating, TG take the air once again before diving into the ground using his rocket's to destroy the Otherworld's ground. BRS then stop moving, concentrating on the sound of the underground explosions. As Terraria Guy finally resurface, Rock dodge the underground attack and shoot him with the gatling gun. The Terraria Guy take damages but stay as calm as ever. Landing on the ice platform he just created, he bombards BRS with various weapon including the Heat Ray, the Scourge of the Corruptor, the Flairon, the Golden Shower and the North Pole, but the otherself skillfully dodge every single of them, as Rock destroy the ice block the Terraria Guy is standing on. She then ignite her eye's blue flame as she jump at him with her Black Blade, severing his arm. When he land, he takes a healing potion to regrow the lost arm, before facing Black Rock Shooter. The two fighter then charge towards each others with their respective swords. But before she can reach him, TG lunches a bunch of sword lasers at her, cutting her two arms off. When he finally reaches her, he put her at her knees with a good Flairon smash to the belly. As she kneel over, TG prepare his Snowman's Cannon for the final strike. But before he can even switch his weapon, a red flame burst into Black Rock Shooter's eye, as the two flames mixes to create a purple. Suddenly, blades sprout of her body and starts to mutilate her, as a purple energy gathers around her. As TG watches his opponent being maimed for no reason form somewhere, an explosion occur, covering the surrounding area with a strange purple smoke. When the smoke dissipate, a creepy silhouette emerge, with two new weapons with her, Insane Black Rock Shooter was ready for another round. (Cue Boss 3 form Terraria) TG get his Chain Gun and shoot I.BRS, but something is off. I.BRS does not seem to want to dodge or block any of the bullets thrown at her. She just stand there, taking all the hit. She then bust out her Insane Cannon Lance and spam the bullets at TG. Overwhelmed by the rain of death directed at him, he take flight to avoid the bullet hell, but to no avail. Thus, he dive underground once again, but this time, Rock follows him underground, not stopping her attack. However, TG was actually dropping dynamites stick all over the tunnel. He resurface before I.BRS could, as the tunnel blow up beneath his feet. As he take out his healing potion, the bottle is destroyed in his hands by a purple bullet, soon followed by a bunch of them. I.BRS somehow survived the explosion without a scratch. As he knew his opponent was unfazed by bullet, he instead took his sword and started shooting back at I.BRS. However, the latter block all of his attack with the Insane Blade Claw controlled by a chain. Taking advantage of Rock's distraction, he grab her with the Christmas Hook and bring her closer to him, but I.BRS cut off the Hook before she reach him and then try to slash Terraria Guy with her Insane Cannon Lance, but he teleport away right behind her and blow her away with a rocket. As I.BRS land on her feet, she destroy the others rocket coming at her and then bind him with her chain. TG manage to escape the bullet hell with a point blank rocket shot. Terraria Guy jump into the air start shooting with the Tactical Shotgun, while I.BRS continue the firing. The Cannon's shot then destroy TG's wings, leaving him falling helplessly to the ground. Insane Black Rock Shooter jumps at him, impaling him on the cannon's blade. Terraria Guy, surprisingly still alive, prepare to teleport away, but Insane Black Rock Shooter trigger the Insane Cannon Lance at point blank, which completely destroy Terraria Guy's body, as he explode into a rain of gore, blood and his various items. The only thing left of the warrior's body is a tombstone reading: "Terraria Guy was brutally dissected." KO Black Rock Shooter is shown trying Terraria Guy's weapons while Terraria Guy's ghost is seen fleeing away form the battlefield. Post Fight Analysis Boomstck: Finally! After all this time, an anime character won. Maybe they will stop whinin' now. Wiz: Doubt it, since another female won against a guy yet again. At first glance, Terraria Guy's weapon completely overwhelmed Black Rock Shooter, and her modest arsenal could not do enough damages to the flying warrior. Boomstick: But everything changed when BRS become Insane Black Rock Shooter. Wiz: Indeed, her superior form trumped Terraria Guy's in endurance, speed and fire power. Also, her rock Cannon let her block most, if not all upcoming attacks form Terraria Guy. Boomstick: Only his rockets could destroy her cannon, but those were quite easy to destroy or dodge, so they weren't really problematic. Wiz: Also, the Insane Cannon Lance had a higher fire rate and range than any of the attacks Terraria Guy ever faced which made evading difficult. And before you complain that he should have used his other set of armors, the Shroomite sets probably stood the best chance against BRS, as the Spectre armor is best suited for crowds control than one-on-one battle, the Beetle one wouldn't have helped since it focuses on melee weapons and BRS use a lot of ranged weapon. Finally the summoner armor has just too few defense and the minion's projectiles are easily destroyed. Boomstick: Terraria Guy had little to no combat training and is used to fight mostly mindless monsters who have no strategy or anything else than just attack, while BRS not only was created only to kick ass better than the others of her kind, but she fight opponent of her intelligence and power level on a daily basis. Wiz: Combine that with TG's lack of effective non-passive defensive options, his inability to pass BRS's defense and the fact that most of TG's weapons are easier to dodge with a third dimension, Terraria Guy stood little chance against her. Boomstick: Well, Rock is going to have fun with these new weapons. Wiz: The winner is Black Rock Shooter. Advantage & Disadvantage Black★Rock Shooter''' ''' + More naturally durable + Had more defensive options + More destructive power + Had unlimited bullets + Faster + IBRS had much more range + Could easily disarm her opponent + More combat experience and training - Less mobility - Less precise - Didn't have that much weapon diversity Terraria Guy + Had actual armor + Much more weapons + Immune to knockback + Much higher mobility - Next to no combat training - Couldn't block attacks - Limited regeneration and ammunition - Slower - Not used to fighting smarter opponents Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Trivia * This is SaikouTouhou's first fight ever. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies